The Underworld
The Underworld is the underbelly of all settlements, with the scale of their influence being unknown. Those who seek their services or discover their existence will all eventually become one of its inhabitants. History The Underworld has existed as long as Corovon has and perhaps even longer existing as the dark side of all civilization. As with all civilizations the need for goods came the need for illegal goods and services and thus the Underworld provided with open arms. The scope of the Underworld's influence is largely unknown, but it's a open secret among high ranking nobles that the Underworld is a useful tool when it comes to dealing with the more unsavory of matters. Gold, slaves, illegal magic goods, all can be obtained as long as one is determined enough to find the hidden side of Corovon and is willing to pay the price. Organization The structure of the The Underworld is based off of one concept, the strong rule over the weak. Generally, titles are given based on the agreement and propagation of rumors spread throughout the Underworld. With a loose yet strict social structure in place. Newcomers to the Underworld are usually relegated to one or more common categories at the beginning. Common Underworld Inhabitants: * Criminal: '''Almost every criminal is part of the Underworld as it's the only 'safe' refuge for those who follow this walk of life. They are some of the most basic inhabitants within, their crimes ranging from mere pickpocketing to mass murder. * '''Blackmarket Mercenary: '''They are the ones who will do any job as long as the price can be paid. Breaking a contract with a Blackmarket Mercenary is ill advised as one will be blacklisted by those in the same line of work. * '''Blackmarket Merchant: '''For one reason or another, although it usually boils down to profit Blackmarket merchants are a common sight. Although one has to be careful of deception as no Merchant of the Underworld will be as defenseless as they first appear. Lower Echelons Inhabitants: * '''Gang Leader: '''Not everyone can become a gang leader as long as they gather a sufficient amount of members and funds. There is the added requirement of holding territory, which is either carved out by their own hands or granted to them by a Gang Boss They typically hold power over some Common Inhabitants of the Underworld and administer their territory. * '''Named Mercenaries: '''For most Underworld Mercenaries their work is spread throughout the underworld as rumors. They're respected for their power, ability, and reliability which has gained them a nickname established by the Underworld's inhabitants. Higher Echelons Inhabitants: * '''Hallmasters: '''It's difficult to claim territory in the Underworld and even harder to sell goods. It requires power, resources, and connections. Hallmasters are typically merchants who have gained control of a Auction Hall within the Underworld, allowing them to grow their wealth as well as spreading their influence across the Underworld. * '''Gang Boss: '''In terms of wealth a Gang Boss will never match a Hallmaster, but they have many connections and subordinates under them. There are frequent struggles over territory and only those who are able to claim enough territory has any right to call themselves a Gang Boss. Leadership Of the Underworld: * '''The Seven Titled Sins: '''Throughout the Underworld the Seven Titled Sins hold the most power in one aspect or another. Little is known about them but there are many who strive to overthrow a Titled Sin as it means that they become one of the most superior beings in the Underworld. ** Pride ** Envy ** Gluttony ** Lust ** Wrath ** Greed ** Sloth Unclassified Inhabitants: * '''Sin Candidate: Sin Candidates are enigmas. They can be weak or strong and are scattered throughout the Echelons of the Underworld. The only thing they have in common is that they have all received a name from a Titled Sin through a particular bulletin in the Underworld. Although it's unknown why this list is released monthly there is respect to be had for those who manage to remain on the list without facing a untimely death. ** Sin Candidates are not locked from holding multiple titles from multiple sins although life becomes more difficult for Sin Candidates the more titles they hold. *** Examples of Sin Candidate Titles Include: **** Fang of Wrath **** Hand of Pride **** Eyes of Envy Category:Organization Category:NPC Factions Category:Guild